WW2: Shattered Europe Beta Wikia
Welcome to the WW2: Shattered Europe Beta wiki! A Starcraft 2 mod created by Anteep. Welcome to the WW2: Shattered Europe Beta Wiki (WW2: Shattered Europe) Welcome to the WW2: Shattered Europe Beta wiki! A Starcraft 2 arcade mod created and updated by Anteep. Here you may find helpful hints and guides on the strategies for WW2: Shattered Europe Beta. NB: This guide is a work in progress. Announcement This wikia is looking for contributers. If you are fairly experienced with this game and want to help newer players out, feel free to contact the administrator of this wiki ingame or here. Introduction The only requirement to play WW2: Shattered Europe is a copy of Starcraft II. People who have not purchased the game can also download Starcraft II Starter Edition, which has been made available by Blizzard for free. WW2: Shattered Europe pits the Allies and the Axis fighting over Europe. Taking command of a historical country, you will fight on land, sea and air in order to defeat the Axis or subjucate the Allies. WW2: Shattered Europe is a similar to other Risk-esque diplomacy game with currently only two factions, Axis and Allies. In addition, there are several smaller neutral countries caught in the crossfire as the two factions fight for dominace. Neutral contries can join any faction they choose, or get declared war on by a major country after a few minutes of grace period. There is no changing once you are have chosen a faction, and you cannot win unless you are in a faction. WW2: Shattered Europe is a very fast paced game at times and has a somewhat steep learning curve. Knowing your enemy and a few strategies and hints before diving in is extremely helpful for helping your team attain victory and avoid losing your cities to a major power. General Information Out of the major powers, the ones that can attack each other at the start of the game is the United Kingdom and the French Empire on the Allies and West German Command, East German Command and the Kingdom of Italy on the Axis. The Soviet Union declares war on Finland at 30 seconds into the game and joins the Allies at 12 minutes into the game. There are also some cities scattered around the map, marked in white on the minimap that can be captured by any faction. Simply attacking a city with units will capture it and it will switch over to your country alignment, as well as begin producing its resources for you. All other countries are neutral to each other and cannot be attacked by one another. Neutral countries can declare for either faction by clicking on their Government Centre (Hotkey: F3) and selecting one of the options on the bottom right of the screen to join Axis or Allies. You cannot change your faction once you have joined one. Joining a faction may cost you or give you resources depending on how many countries have joined a particular faction, this is to encourage balanced teams. One strategy by neutrals is to walk past the defenses of a country that has already aligned and declare for the other faction. In order to prevent these sneak attacks by neutrals or vice versa, a special ability has been given to each city to remove all neutral units (Hotkey: K) around the city. This can also be used to remove buildings and construction SCVs. However they cannot be used on the enemy faction. As a neutral country, it is possible to survive by remaining neutral the entire game and declaring for a faction as the game is about to end, but this is not recommended. A major country such as Italy, West Germany, East Germany, UK or France can declare war on any neutral country. Doing so will push that country to the other faction. This is usually done so that a faction can take your land and economy as their own, as well as eliminating a potential threat. In this case it is recommended that you join a faction before someone's greedy eyes turn towards you, and to be prepared by building and keeping a sizable army to defend yourself from threats. Strategies and Guides * Quick Start * Allied Strategy * Axis Strategy * Neutral Countries Countries Major Powers (Allies) * Soviet Union * United Kingdom * France * United States Major Powers (Axis) * West German Command * East German Command * Italy Neutral Countries * Finland * Sweden * Yugoslavia * Greece * Nationalist Spain * Turkey * Iceland Resources * Construction Materials * Manpower * Science * Cash * Supply Buildings * Cities * Barracks * War Factory * Airport * Government Centre * Industry * Materials Factory * Spy Center Units * Country Specific Units Infantry * Infantry * Machinegunners * Medics * Flamethrowers * Snipers * Anti-tank Riflemen * Mortars * Rocket Infantry * Assault Infantry * Paratroopers * Portable AA infantry Vehicles Artillery * 105mm towed Artillery * 105mm mobile Artillery * 125mm SPH Artillery * 155mm Artillery * Rocket Artillery Tanks * Light Tanks * Medium Tanks * Heavy Tanks * Super-Heavy Tank * Early Modern Tanks Aircraft * Assault Aircraft * Interwar Fighter * Fighter * Light Bomber * Tactical Bomber * Strategic Bomber * Paratrooper Plane Ships Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse